Estilo de vida
by PRAECEPTOR
Summary: Esto ocurre en algún momento de la séptima temporada de CSI Vegas. Ocurren nuevas cosas entre algunos miembros del equipo. ¿Podrán los cambios en sus vidas delatarlos? Totalmente GSR y muy divertido.Agradezco comentarios...


**ESTILO DE VIDA**

Sus párpados estaban muy pesados. Parpadeó dos, tres veces, tratando de librarse del agotamiento. Las voces a su alrededor sonaban amortiguadas. Grissom luchaba por mantenerse despierto en ésta última reunión de su turno.

A su izquierda, Cath movió su rubio cabello al asentir con la cabeza, siguiendo las ideas de Greg. Warrick, silencioso jugaba con unas hojas sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas. Nick miraba distraídamente algo sobre la cabeza de Grissom. Probablemente nada en especial.

Mentalmente, Grissom rogó porque el turno llegara a su fin, y no solamente porque estuviera muy cansado. Algo dudoso, y con mucha cautela, contempló su más poderosa razón para volver pronto a casa.

A su derecha estaba Sara, muy quieta, con la mirada fija en sus notas y concentrada, esgrimiendo su mejor versión de "Sara trabajando".

Grissom se quitó sus gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Como una nueva versión del Pensador de Rodin, apoyó la frente sobre su mano derecha e inclinó la cabeza. Las palabras en sus oídos se hacían más y más confusas, luego sus ojos fueron incapaces de enfocar sus notas. Finalmente Grissom se dio por vencido.

Warrick se extrañó al no recibir respuesta, así que repitió la pregunta sin resultado alguno. En la sala de juntas todos giraron la cabeza hacia el supervisor del turno nocturno.

- Griss, hey…- La voz de Warrick resonó en el cuarto.

- Shhhh – Catherine sonreía divertida, mientras señalaba a Grissom – Está dormido…Chicos, éste es un momento memorable en la historia del laboratorio…

Todos aguantaron la risa. Grissom parecía congelado en el tiempo en su pose reflexiva.

-¿Y ahora? – Nick miró dubitativamente a Cath.

- ¿Pues... en qué somos expertos? – Cath casi susurró la pregunta tratando de no despertar a Grissom.

- ¿Cazando criminales? – Greg especuló con inocencia.

- Recolectando y siguiendo evidencia – Puntualizó con satisfacción Warrick.

- Exactamente.- La cara de Cath denotaba una dulce satisfacción – Por lo tanto, Greg…corre por la cámara, porque sin fotos, nadie nos creerá.

El eternamente despeinado investigador no esperó por una segunda orden y con ánimo renovado se levantó de la mesa y salió como una exhalación.

Sara había permanecido muda. Al ver salir corriendo a Greg, levantó una ceja alarmada. Su diversión se volvió un oscuro miedo. Miedo a las evidencias. Y ella no iba a permitir ninguna evidencia acerca de los cambios en el estilo de vida de su supervisor.

Un minuto más tarde, Greggo irrumpió en el cuarto jadeante y con la cámara en la mano. Sara aprovechando la momentánea distracción de sus compañeros, estiró su pierna bajo la mesa y acertó a dar una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla de Grissom.

- Ouuchh! – Los ojos de Gil se abrieron asombrados y sorprendidos justo en el momento en que Greg lo enfocaba con la cámara. Grissom miró hacia el novato con expresión extrañada.

-¿Greg, Qué estás haciendo con esa cámara? – La voz de Gil sonó aterradoramente grave.

- ¡Maldición! – Nick musitó mientras miraba a otro lado.

- Este...yo...pues... – Greg, aterrado tartamudeaba una respuesta

Cath alzó la cabeza y salió en rescate de Greggo- Bienvenido…Bella Durmiente – le dijo a Grissom con tono jocoso.

Preocupado, Grissom frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento…es que estoy muy cansado. No pude dormir lo suficiente anoche.- Grissom calló súbitamente y temió haber dicho demasiado.

Sara sintió nuevamente el peligro e inclinó su cabeza escondiendo la cara en sus papeles.

- ¿Guau…nuevos libros sobre bichos? – Nick especuló.

Warrick trató de continuar con la broma. – ¿Alguna nueva y espectacular revista forense? –

- ¿O tal vez cazando mariposas? – Cath sonreía de oreja a oreja, viendo como la cara de Grissom se tornaba casi rubí.

Gil se sintió como una pobre mosca en una gigantesca telaraña, y atacado no por una sino por cuatro arañas a la vez. Respiró profundo y abrió la boca.

- Suficiente. Todos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que andar adivinando sobre la causa de mi insomnio. Entonces por favor… - Levantó la mano derecha y señaló la puerta de la sala de juntas con gesto decidido mientras en su cabeza seguía implorando que aquello de que la mejor defensa es el ataque, funcionara.

Catherine fue la primera en ponerse en pie.

- Vamos Warrick, aquí alguien perdió no solamente el sueño, sino también el sentido del humor. Y tenemos algunas manchas de sangre esperándonos.

Dócilmente, Warrick siguió a la rubia.

Sin musitar palabra, pero con una sonrisa grabada en sus caras, Nick y Greg también abandonaron la sala.

Sara siguió sentada, organizando perezosamente sus notas. Grissom cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Tal vez, algunos nuevos experimentos? – Sara preguntó con zalamería.

El supervisor la miró enigmáticamente y esgrimió una media sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si...-

- ¿De qué tratan? – Sara continuó con su aparentemente inocente interrogatorio.

- Acerca de los efectos de la música en el comportamiento humano. – Contestó él seriamente, con un profundo tono científico.

Ella entornó sus suaves ojos cafés, mientras algunas placenteras imágenes cruzaron su memoria.

- ¿Algún género musical en especial? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto. Música clásica.- La voz de Grissom se hizo más grave.

- Déjame adivinar… mmm. Ravel? – Sara murmuró complacida.

Grissom empezó a tararear una melodía.

- Si... la conozco. El Bolero... –

La mirada azul intenso de él le cortó el aliento a Sara.

- Tan solo la combinación correcta… y la música logra milagros – Puntualizó Grissom.

- ¿En serio? – Sara se ruborizó. Por su cabeza pasaron algunos recuerdos de la noche pasada. La música resonando en sus oídos, el cuerpo de él sobre ella, el placer in crescendo, y finalmente sus gritos fundiéndose con las notas de Ravel.

- ¿Y necesitas un conejillo de Indias? – Sara sonó algo implorante.

- No. Ninguno- Aseguró confiado Grissom.

- ¿Qué? – Ella lo miró intrigada.

- En el momento no necesito ninguno... – La expresión de él se suavizó con un toque de lascivia – Porque ya tengo uno…

- ¿Y es bueno?

- Yo diría que es perfecto. – La respuesta de Grissom fue lenta y provocadora.

- Bueno... – Con falsa tristeza y lánguidamente, Sara recogió sus papeles y se levantó de la mesa. Pasó tras la silla de Grissom en su camino hacia la salida, y rozó con el dorso de la mano la cabeza de él.

Gil giró la cabeza hacia ella. ´

- Deberías intentar con algo más…- Sara dejó la frase inconclusa flotando en el aire

-¿Más qué?

- Algo más… vigoroso- Un destello de deseo se reflejó en los ojos de Sara.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia en especial? – Grissom no podía quitar sus ojos de la cara de Sara, y el placer reflejado en ella le hizo respirar trabajosamente.

- _Wem der große Wurf gelungen, Eines Freundes Freund zu sein; Wer ein holdes Weib errungen, Mische seinen Jubel ein!-_ Sara frunció el entrecejo, totalmente concentrada en pronunciar adecuadamente el verso en alemán.

La cara de Grissom se iluminó al escuchar los versos de Schiller.

-_Aquel que haya creado una amistad duradera, o haya ganado una verdadera esposa amante, todos aquellos que puedan al menos llamar un alma suya, únanse a nuestra canción de alabanza_- Tradujo él, luego el entusiasmo llenó su voz - La novena sinfonía de Beethoven. ¡La tengo en casa! – Dijo feliz.

Ya en la puerta, Sara lo miró fijamente y él sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

- Fantástico – Puntualizó ella antes de alejarse por el corredor.

Nadie alrededor. Gil Grissom se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su oficina. Caminó hacia su esquina de los libros, un delicioso refugio casi oculto de la puerta. Miró su reloj y calculó que le quedaba casi una hora. Se acomodó en la silla, estiró las piernas y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.-

- Si me toca hoy con la novena de Beethoven…mejor recupero fuerzas.- Murmuró para sí justo antes de quedarse dormido con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

**Fin**


End file.
